User talk:Parax.
I would prefer to be called "Shade", "Parax" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. Note to self: Archive talk page every 6th of each month. Bossness First person on the 11 archive xD, like a boss! 19:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Par get back in chat Tyler is gone Scarletmerica Can I send Scraletmerica to Roleplay council?Please? Will Greasescarlett (talk) 23:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos. Rebelion Good Day to you Sultanate Parax. We were defeated at a unknown place, can you please send me a scematic for a heavier cannon? Also, can you send in your calvary to the capital? Thank you, and good day. 01:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm Shadow Shot and i tried to make a guide earlier for other pirates to help them find special loot clothes such as brights, dark blacks, etc. and I got a notice at the top of the page when I tried to publish it because it says I used inappropriate language. I went back and read it thoroughly, and I found I used NO language that could be considered inappropriate whatsoever. Maybe it is because I used the name of the boss Devil Root? Please help me out here :D ShadowShooter (talk) 03:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm Shadow Shot and i tried to make a guide earlier for other pirates to help them find special loot clothes such as brights, dark blacks, etc. and I got a notice at the top of the page when I tried to publish it because it says I used inappropriate language. I went back and read it thoroughly, and I found I used NO language that could be considered inappropriate whatsoever. Maybe it is because I used the name of the boss Devil Root? Please help me out here :D ShadowShooter (talk) 03:43, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much, Parax, but I figured out the problem. It was the fact that I named the boss Devil Root and stated that Port Royal is sometimes rudely nicknamed "noob island," which it is. Re:Vandalism Did you read the page? I fixed his war journal and deleted my name from his profile something that is not 'vandalism, I have every right to remove my name. - RE: Hmmm Dear User:Parax., I was unbanned, however this wiki did not keep a record of it due to a recent glitch that hit several wikis, including this one. I appreciate you doing your part to watch User Activity. Pardon if you or any admins are offended at me being here. I certainly don't mean any. I hope this answers any of your questions! Sincerely, User:ErixeyaOfficial You alright man? Don't let him get to you, Parax. User:Svenny D./Sig (talk) yea I was talking in the beginning saying it's Sven Daggersteel, lol. But no, i didn't hate on it. I was asked to join so i'm like okie. didn't mean to offend anyone. Proof Here Is My Proof Parax: *Avast! Let it be known that G-man. has left the chat. *11:57Parax.Name of hairdo starting with S... *Ahoy G-man. welcome to Pirate Chat! *Ahoy Gibbsgirl11 welcome to Pirate Chat! *Avast! Let it be known that G-man. has left the chat. *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *11:59Jack Goldwrecker.Welcome back Liz *11:59Parax.Lord Law... *11:59Jeremiah GarlandLaw *11:59Jeremiah GarlandWow *11:59Gibbsgirl11Thanks *11:59Parax.What exactly are you doing on chat? *11:59Jeremiah GarlandSpying much? *11:59Parax.You come in here, and then you just sit there. *Ahoy G-man. welcome to Pirate Chat! *11:59Lord Matthew BlastshotAnswer or I ban you *12:00Lord Matthew BlastshotFor wasting everyone's time *12:00Parax.I am demanding a reason for your usage of the chat function, Law. *12:00Lord Matthew BlastshotYou have five minutes or I ban you forever and won't even consider unbanning you. *12:00Jack Goldwrecker.Matt *12:00Jack Goldwrecker.That's wrong. *12:00Jack Goldwrecker.Technically, that's abusing your power... *12:00Jack Goldwrecker.He's afk mostly. *12:00Davy Hookwreakerparax and blastshot *12:00Parax.Due to recent events between Law's Brigade wiki and this wiki, spying is likely. Permabanning, maybe too harsh. *12:00Lord Matthew BlastshotHe sits here and and spies on hs *12:00Lord Matthew BlastshotUs *12:00Davy Hookwreakerscared off much? :3 *12:01Jack Goldwrecker.You need proof. *12:01Lord Matthew BlastshotJack *12:01Jack Goldwrecker.I'll PM him. *12:01Lord Matthew BlastshotWatch this *12:01Parax.I suggested it, Jack. *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *12:01Lord Matthew BlastshotSee *12:01Jack Goldwrecker.ROFL *12:01Parax.Not AFK *12:01Parax.clearly not AFK. *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *12:01Parax.I think Blastshot has made point. *12:01Parax.-resumes categorizing- *12:02Lord Matthew BlastshotLaw *12:02Jeremiah GarlandLaw *12:02Jeremiah GarlandSpeak *12:02Jeremiah GarlandOr be kicked again *12:02Parax.Or forever hold your peace, Parax style. *12:02Lord Matthew BlastshotAnswer or I hit the ban button instead of the kick button. *12:02Parax. *12:02Parax.Parax style xD *12:02Parax.I must think of way to describe Parax style. *12:02Parax.Dark clothes, sunglasses, possibly hood. Maybe Phoenix Shotgun. *12:03Lord Matthew BlastshotSomeone see if he is on his wiki's chat. *12:03Parax.Last time a member from here went on his chat, Walker claimed they "spammed" when they didn't. *12:03Gibbsgirl11Walker. *12:03Lord Matthew BlastshotJust see if he is on it, don't enter. *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *12:04Parax.Clearly not AFK. *12:04Gibbsgirl11Dude. *12:04Parax.Watching chat is likely. *12:04Lord Matthew BlastshotCan I keep kicking him until he gives up? *12:04Parax.User refused to explain. *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *12:04Jeremiah Garlandrofl *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *12:04Lord Matthew BlastshotIm having fun *12:04Parax.~Mordin Solus. *12:04Jeremiah GarlandWait *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *12:05Jeremiah GarlandLaw, what exactly are you proving? *12:05Lord Matthew BlastshotYou going to talk Law? *12:05Parax.Checked preview of chat of Law's Brigade wiki. *12:05Jeremiah GarlandYou're embarrassing yourself right now, kid. *12:05Jeremiah GarlandSpeak up. *12:05Parax.It says I'm the only one in chat.. *12:05Parax.even though I'm not in it O_O *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *12:06Parax.Why talking never works. *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *12:07Jack Goldwrecker.Damn you *12:07Jeremiah GarlandYou can demote me after I kick him *12:07Jack Goldwrecker.don't do it *12:07Parax.They kept children here... *12:07Parax.unacceptable! *12:07Jack Goldwrecker.Or I will *12:07Jack Goldwrecker.ask you *12:07Jeremiah GarlandParax, pretty please? :o *12:07Parax.To throw sprinkles. *12:07Jack Goldwrecker.to do it *12:07Jack Goldwrecker.to me *12:07Parax.LOAD FASTER CHAT D: *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *12:07Jeremiah GarlandPARAX PLEASE! *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *12:07Jack Goldwrecker.PARAX PLEASE *12:07Lord Matthew BlastshotYou are extremely pathetic kid *12:08Jack Goldwrecker.MAKE ME MOD NOT HIM *12:08Jack Goldwrecker.HE'S A BAD BAD MAN *12:08Jeremiah GarlandTWO MINUTES *12:08Parax.-pokes Marc- *12:08Jack Goldwrecker.Parax, *12:08Jeremiah GarlandTO KICK LAW *You have been kicked by Lord Matthew Blastshot. *12:08Jack Goldwrecker.can we legalize the s word? *12:08Jeremiah GarlandNope Why is the chat not working? Why is the chat not working? [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic]] 16:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat Unban me please, I had Matt ban me because I felt like it. xD But I have some VERY important to say. : : 03:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) User Downwithengland is Pearson. I know this because of the profile picture. Zel Marque Mhmm, Hello Again Heh, yes it's good to see you. Applause to you, I honestly thought it would take longer. Sig Modifications and Logo Stuph (Stuff) Dear Parax. and , I want a postage added to my sig. I want it to be the Flag of Switzerland on both sides of my sig. I would also like some custom logos for my userpage. If you can, get online and meet me at Governors Mansion on Hassigos. Make some custom logos of my character and what nots. Logos requested! Dear Parax., I require logos of my character for my userpages. Meet me in game on Hassigos in Governor's Mansion. See you there, How do you get on to chat I already did 50 edits on pages and 50 on other things, can you help me? - Gunshot19 RE:Connection Issues All better now. 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Not working.. hehe 'Voxelplox Ƭalk ' Hey parax, I'd RLY like to hear what you have to say about my character search The Ballad Of Nick Sharkhayes, click the first one, then comment 06:14, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Sig Think you can make my sig bigger, Zel in Red, and Marque in Black? Same font. Tank-ooo. Zel Marque RE: RE: Sig Again, many thanks. Zel Marque Hey there PARAX I Captain Richard Venables on behalf of the British Empire and The British Army, Want to know if you have a British ambassador in egypt if not please leave a message on my talk page! Cheers user: Lt Commander Theodore Groves